


Ice Days

by guineamania



Series: The Anderson-Hummel Family [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hates the cold so why on earth did he let his daughters talk him into a holiday in Alaska</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Days

Kurt stood outside their hut shivering. “Why on earth did I let you convince me to do this?” he muttered upon hearing the door open. Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around his husband from behind.   
“Because the girls wanted to go to Alaska and Canada, you said they could choose the holiday as long as it wasn’t Disneyland again,” Blaine laughed softly into Kurt’s shoulder. The girls in question were fast asleep; this whole trip was mostly Maria’s idea and she managed to persuade little Esme with the promise of whales. Maria was nine and Esme was four; the youngest still worshiped the ground that her big sister walked on. The girls had decided that they wanted to go on a road trip across Canada and Alaska; Kurt and Blaine had still not mastered saying now to their little angels.   
“I hate the cold,” Kurt moaned again, spinning so he was wrapped up in Blaine’s arms.  
“Well come inside then, we will be moving out to warmer pastures when the girls wake up,” Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt back towards the cabin. Despite all the moaning Kurt had really enjoyed this holiday. It was really nice for it to just be the four of them with no responsibilities. Kurt hadn’t even brought his laptop and was not allowed to write for the whole holiday and Sam promised to babysit the Warbler’s for Blaine. It was just them. Kurt was a world famous children’s author and Blaine was teaching McKinley’s new glee club The Warblers. It was rare that they could just focus on family. 

“Speak of the little devils,” Kurt sighed once again as he heard the girls calling from inside. Within seconds Maria was running out of the door and Esme was hot on her heels. Kurt and Blaine parted to hug one girl each. Maria jumped up into Kurt’s arms and Esme was picked up by Blaine. They had promised that they would not find out who was the father of each of the girls but it was plain to see. Maria took after Kurt; her skin was very light like Kurt was always mocked for and her eyes shimmered between blue and green like his always did. Esme was much more like Blaine in looks and mannerisms; her dark hair pooled at her shoulders and hazel eyes stared back at you.   
“Morning Daddy, Papa,” Maria grinned as Kurt was forced to put her down, nine was a little old to be carried around.  
“You girls already to go?” Blaine asked, Esme still in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder.  
“Yes Papa, I wanted to see a whale though,” Maria pouted, staring out over the ice and ocean.  
“Well there will be plenty of other opportunities, we can come back here,” Kurt nodded to his eldest. Blaine rolled his eyes, these girls could just walk all over Kurt. But looking at his family. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
